Hotel Del Cerezo
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: [EN PROGRESO] [AU] [OoC] Shaoran Li tiene resentimiento hacia su padre quien lo abandono a él, a su hermano y a su madre, por lo que crece con una actitud sensata, fría y calculadora hasta convertirse en un hotelero perfeccionista, las envidias por el dinero del gran hotel se hacen presentes y los secretos se van revelando cuando aparece una misteriosa mujer que reclama el hotel.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Hotel del cerezo**

**Capítulo 1**

**El secreto de los cerezos**

***************************************Japón 10 años antes**************************

En una noche obscura en los barrios más pobres de Japón se encuentra gente que pide limosnas en el centro de Tokio para su sobrevivencia, entre esa gente se encuentra dos pequeños niños que también están en las calles pidiendo dinero para sobrevivir.

El niño más grande protege a su pequeño hermano del frio invierno de Japón, lo mira y sonríe al ver esos enormes ojos color ámbar.

―Hermano cuando nos iremos a casa tengo sueño― dijo el pequeño, el hermano mayor sonrió y tomo las manos de su pequeño hermano froto para calentárselas.

―Pronto nos iremos Shen― dijo el chico ―Tan solo aguanta un poco tenemos que sacar el dinero para él― el chico bajo la mirada y miro que salían unas personas de un lujoso restaurant.

Los dos chicos corrieron para ir a donde estaban esas personas y pedir dinero, así lo hicieron pero no fue mucho lo que recibieron pero pronto se irían a casa.

Antes de que se fueran a casa pasaron a un callejón donde se encontraban varios jóvenes que estaba tomando y fumando solo los miraron y el pequeño se cubrió con el brazo de su hermano mayor no quería ver hacia donde iba aunque él conocía muy bien aquel camino.

Entraron en un cuarto obscuro donde estaba un hombre grande que estaba fumando y bebiendo alcohol, los miro y sonrío con malicia.

―¡Pero mira quienes vinieron a visitarme! ― se levantó de la silla y camino hasta dónde estaba los pequeños, el más pequeño se escondió a tras de su hermano mayo y el hombre rio con malicia.

―Vine a entregarle el dinero que le debemos― dijo el chico al señor y el tomo el dinero que los niños habían conseguido de pedir limosnas en las calles.

―Bien vamos a ver cuánto a juntado― dijo el señor sacando todo el dinero de la bolsa las monedas, las conto y los miro con el ceño fruncido ―No es suficiente― el niño mas grande le dijo.

―Yo le daré el resto mañana― el niño lo miro sin expresión alguna pero el hombre se rio en su cara y se sentó en su silla.

―No te preocupes Shaoran Clow― tomo un puro y lo prendió ―Tu madre podrá pagar lo que falta con sus servicios en el bar― rio con cinismo y el chico solo apretó las manos con fuerza y impotencia de no poder hacer algo para que su madre se saliera de aquel lugar de mala muerte en el que estaba.

―Ahora retírense ― dijo el hombre restándole importancia, los dos niños salieron de aquel callejón sin decir nada caminaron por las calles de aquel sucio barrio.

Al llegar a su casa no se encontraba su madre en casa el más grande fue a la cocina a revisar que había de comer para darle a su pequeño hermano, reviso pero no había nada así que empezó a preparar un poco de Ramen y Arroz frito mientras su hermano estaba mirando la tele.

―Shen la cena está servida― le dijo a su hermano que lo miro que estaba riendo de un programa de bromas que estaba pasando en ese momento.

―Voy Shaoran― le dijo su hermano que corrió hasta la mesa y tomo el plato que le sirvió su hermano ―Buen provecho― el otro niño sonrió y comieron los dos juntos lo que había preparado.

Media noche era y su madre aún no estaba en casa y Shaoran estaba muy preocupado por ella, miro a la ventana y no había nada, miro el reloj era ya las dos de la madrugada y escucho un ruido que provenía de la entrada el niño espero a que entrara su madre.

Miro que entro ella y un hombre que la estaba tocando descaradamente, el chico frunció el ceño miro que su madre venía con ropa un poco más provocativa y el solo gruño de enojo no le gustaba que su madre se vistiera de esa forma.

―Vamos Irean al cuarto― le dijo el señor que la estaba toqueteando y besando por todos lados.

La señora solo miro a los ojos de aquel sujeto y le dijo.

― No creo que sea buena idea― se separó de él y lo miro ―Es mejor que te vayas, no puedo hacerlo están mis hijos― dijo la mujer que camino hasta la entrada pero fue jalada por el hombre que estaba realmente enojado.

―No me puede hacer esto― la jalo asía él y ella lo miro tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerle y lo veo en sus ojos.

―Por favor Ryu me haces daño―le dijo la mujer con suplica pues lo conocía muy bien era un hombre que era realmente explosivo y agresivo cuando no conseguía lo que él quería.

― ¡No Irean no va hacer lo que tu digas maldita sea! ― dijo con enojo y apretó el agarre la mujer dio un grito del dolor que le provoco aquello.

―Por…fa…vor― le dijo al hombre pero él saco de su abrigo un pistola y la mujer lo miro con terror.

―Tu prometiste que estarías a mi lado como mi mujer―dijo el hombre apuntándole a la cabeza de la mujer.

―Hablemos de esto― dijo la mujer con temor sabía que si hacia algo mal él sería capaz de tirar del gatillo ―Se lo que te prometí pero no ahora― le dijo mordiendo su labio ―No aquí en mi casa con mis hijos― dijo tratando de llorar.

―Tu eres mi mujer― la jalo y le dio una bofetada, la tomo del pelo ―No me importa tus hijos, tan solo son una molestia― dijo con una sonrisa ―En cuanto nos cacemos dejaremos a esos malditos niños― la mujer solo lo miro sin decir nada.

―Ya te dije que no es el momento― lo miro como frunció el ceño y el hombre coloco la pistola en su cabeza y su mano en el gatillo.

― ¡Y cuando será Irean, maldita mujer! ― El hombre la tiro al suelo y la mujer se quejó del golpe.

El hombre apunto con la pistola y la mujer lo miro a los ojos en eso el niño que se mantuvo mirando todo desde el cuarto salió a defender a su madre, la mujer solo miro como su hijo estaba forcejeando con aquel hombre.

El niño miro con odio aquel sujeto que le estaba haciendo daño a su madre**, **sujeto la pistola y el hombre también lo hiso pero ninguno la soltó hasta se oyó el disparo la mujer grito al oírlo y al ver la sangre que corría entre los cuerpos.

El hombre solo miro al niño y él también lo miro el hombre cayó al suelo, el niño miro que en sus manos estaba la pistola llena de la sangre del hombre la tiro y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.

― ¡Shaoran estas bien! ―dijo la mujer acercándose al pequeño niño.

― ¡Yo no soy un asesino! ― dijo gritándole a su madre la cual ya lo tenía abrazando.

― Shshsh no lo eres fue un accidente― le dijo la mujer tratando de calmarlo no quería que su pequeño hijo saliera a ver esta terrible escena.

―Yo no quise― dijo el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos soltó la pistola y miro a su madre que también estaba llorando.

―Vamos a pedir ayuda de alguien que conozco― le dijo y la mujer tomo su bolso saco su celular para marcarle a quien la ayudaría a sacar el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la mujer tomo a su hijo en brazos y se dirigieron al cuarto de ella, la mujer miro a su hijo que estaba nervioso y pálido.

―Si mi padre no nos hubiera abandonado nada de esto hubiera pasado― dijo el niño mirando hacia la ventana.

―Pronto nos vengaremos de él― le dijo su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tocaron a la puerta de la casa de la mujer y ella abrió miro al hombre que conocía muy bien.

―Kinomoto― dijo la mujer.

―Irean Clow― dijo mirando al sujeto en el suelo.

―Quiero que te deshagas de él― le dijo mirándolo a los ojos ―Es el momento de nuestra venganza― el hombre la miro.

―Crees que es el momento― le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

―Si― la mujer contuvo las lágrimas.

El Hombre mando a su gente a que se deshicieran del cuerpo de aquel sujeto, el señor Kinomoto miro a la mujer y le dijo.

―Ve por tus hijos― la mujer sonrio ― Me los voy a llevar, solo a ellos― la mujer lo miro con sorpresa.

―Pero Fujitaka Kinomoto― el hombre se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Creí que estaba lista Irean― el hombre se iba a marchar pero la mujer lo detuvo.

―Espera― dijo conteniendo las lágrimas ―No los volveré a ver― el hombre la miro.

―No Irean no los vas a volver a ver por un tiempo― la mujer bajo la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su hijo mayor, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta donde estaba aquel hombre.

El niño lo miro y sintió miedo al ver aquellos ojos color café debajo de esos lentes, el hombre era alto, cabello castaño claro y traía un traje en color negro bien arreglado.

Miro a su madre que traía a su pequeño hijo aun medio dormido, la mujer miro al hombre y miro a su hijo mayor.

―Vayan con él ― le dijo a su hijo conteniendo las lágrimas ―Shaoran protege a tu hermano― el niño tomo la mano de su hermano.

La mujer beso la cabeza del pequeño niño que la miro con ojos entre cerrados, se acercó a su otro hijo para darle un beso pero el niño no se dejó.

―Vamos― dijo el hombre dándole paso al niño para que saliera de la casa, el hombre miro por última vez a la mujer.

El pequeño Shaoran miro a la ventana las luces del gran hotel que estaba enfrente de él, miro como había muchos árboles de cerezo, miro en la cama donde estaba su pequeño hermanó durmiendo.

―Este es gran hotel Cerezo― le dijo el hombre.

―Porque nos tragó aquí― dijo el niño al hombre que estaba enfrente de él.

―Porque ese gran hotel les pertenece a ustedes dos― el niño lo miro sin entender lo que quería decir.

―No he entiendo― dijo el niño.

―Tu padre es el dueño de todo esto― el niño frunció el ceño cuando dijo eso el hombre ―Tu padre los hecho a la calle sin ninguna consideración pero ahora a llegado el momento de que ustedes dos tomen venganza de lo que les hiso― el hombre miro al niño ―Yo te educare a ti y a tu hermanó para que su padre no sospeche quienes son ustedes― el niño solo miro al hombre y miro detrás de él había una pintura de un gran árbol de cerezo lo miro y le pareció muy hermoso aquellas hermosas flores de cerezo.

********************************Japón 10 años después****************

Un joven de aproximadamente 25 años se encontraba sentado en su silla tenía los ojos cerrados y se quejaba entre sueños también murmuraba cosas en su idioma natal, tenía una pesadilla o un sueño que vio hace unos años.

Él era un niño cuando cometió un pequeño error que su Tío lo golpeó fuertemente por haber cometido aquel accidente que casi le cuesta su venganza con su padre, el sueño era como vivirlo de nuevo no podía abrirlos y gritaba de miedo hasta que alguien lo despertó.

―Hermano estas bien― le dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos color ámbar que tenía aproximadamente 18 años.

―Que haces en mi oficina secretario Clow― dijo con malestar, el joven se alejó de él y lo miro de reojo.

―Nada tan solo quería entregarte unos papeles pero tú estabas gritando― el joven le entrego los papeles ―Tuviste un mal sueño― le dijo y él lo miro enojado.

―No te interesa secretario Clow― el joven bajo la cabeza.

―No sé por qué me tratas así hermano― lo miro gruñir ― Aunque no quieras somos hermanos Shaoran― lo miro y él le dijo.

―No vengas con sentimientos absurdos Shen Clow y dedícate a tus funciones― el joven se levantó de la silla y miro hacia la ventana sin mirar a su hermano.

―Esta bien Shaoran― el joven no entendía porque su hermano a veces lo trataba fríamente ―El señor Hien Li quiere que vayas a su oficina― dijo el chico y salió de la oficina con el corazón estrujado.

**Shaoran POV**

Mire como mi hermano salió de mi oficina y suspire no podía ahora a flaquear con sentimientos a un paso de poder cumplir mi venganza con mi padre, gracias a mi tío Kinomoto todo ha salido como lo habíamos planeado mi padre estaba perdiendo la cabeza y se encontraba ya muy enfermo para dirigir el hotel y sus demás empresas.

Pronto iba hacer la inauguración de una enorme piscina en el gran hotel del Cerezo era mi oportunidad de poder decirle toda la verdad, pero antes de eso tenía que ir a ver alguien que hace muchos años no veía.

Arreglé todo los pendientes que tenía en el hotel pues era el Gerente General del Hotel del Cerezo, le deje a cargo algunas cosas a mi hermano mientras regresaba y como era costumbre mi hermano Shen Clow me pregunto a donde iba a lo que no respondí tan solo me subí al carro y maneje hasta el lugar que yo mismo sé de memoria.

Mire el lugar seguía tan igual que siempre era un Bar donde había mujeres de "compañía", entre aquel lugar y al verme bien arreglado me recibieron como todo un rey me dieron la mejor mesa y el mejor vino, después de un rato me dieron a escoger a unas chicas para que me hicieran compañía escogí a una de ellas creo que era primeriza pues estaba realmente nerviosa.

Mire a lo lejos a la persona con la que quería hablar pero no podía acercarme a ella sin la chica, tome un poco del vino que me dieron y tome a la chica de la mano me dirigí a un lugar más privado.

La joven no se reúso y la señora que estaba allí me indico donde poder entra con la chica, en un cuarto entramos los dos y la joven sin entender lo que estaba planeando solo espere lo necesaria para poder quejarme y que viniera esa persona.

―Me han visto la cara― le dije a la persona que me dio el cuarto.

―Perdón señor pero en que fallamos― me dijo asustada.

―Estas chica es muy…― la mire de arriba hacia abajo ―Primeriza quiero que me la cambie― le dije y la señora no sabía que hacer.

―Deje me ver con otra persona― la señora se fue y me dejo en la habitación con la niña mire mi reloj ya era muy tarde tenía que estar en la inauguración, creo que no podría verla después de todo.

Me levante de la cama y la chica me miro con temor, la mire por última vez y antes de salir allí entre de mi estaba a la persona que estaba buscando.

―Shaoran― dijo la mujer que estaba muy sorprendida al verme.

―Hasta que vino― le dije sentándome en la cama y mirando a la chica que estaba enfrente de mí.

―Rika sal de este cuarto― le dijo la mujer que entro a la habitación.

―No déjala yo page por sus servicios y aun no a cumplido― le dije y la mujer que entro a la habitación me miro con sorpresa.

― ¿Ha que has venido?― me pregunto sin quitarme la mirada de mi, solo sonreí.

―Tienes miedo que un hijo tuyo se meta con una prostituta― le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella suspiro y miro a la chica la cual salió corriendo.

―No tenías que venir― dijo la mujer que era mi madre, la mire estaba realmente cambiada no era misma de hace unos años.

―Solo vengo a decirte que pronto mi padre sabrá la verdad de todo y que yo me quedare con todo lo que por derecho me pertenece― ella me miro y yo solo me dirigí hasta la salida pero ella me dijo algo antes de salir.

― ¿Quiero ver a Shen? ― me gire para verla y sonreí.

―No puedes― le dije con una sonrisa y ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Nunca me perdonaras por haberlos dejado con Kinomoto― abrí la puerta y salí de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás y aunque oí mi nombre no la mire.

Al llegar al hotel me dirigí hasta la oficina de mi padre y él me recibió como siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa, tome un vaso con agua y unas pastillas que tenía que tomar por su enfermedad.

―Gracias Shaoran― me dijo se tomó las pastillas y antes de sentarse hablo ―Sabes Shaoran yo tuve otra mujer antes de mi Nadeshiko, fue mi primer esposa con ella tuve dos hijo y uno de ellos se llamaba igual que tú el otro era muy pequeño cuando me separe de ella no sabía que nombre eligió― él se sentó en su silla y continuo ―Los abandone a los tres a su suerte y nunca volví a saber de ellos― sonreí me acerque a él y lo mire a los ojos.

―Podre― le dije con una sonrisa ―No sé a dado cuenta quien soy verdad ― le dije con sarcasmo y reí divertido pues su cara de confusión eso me hacia tan feliz ―Pues yo soy su hijo mayor de su primer matrimonio― de mi pantalón saque una foto donde estaba él y mi madre, mi padre la miro y se levantó de la silla.

―Imposible― dijo agarrando su pecho, me acerque a él y le di otra hoja donde estaba la prueba de ADN.

―Bien pues mira esta― le dije feliz de viéndolo como sufría ― ¡Soy tu hijo y pronto tomare lo que me pertenece, lo que nos negaste hace muchos años, admítelo soy tu hijo! ― le dije gritando hasta que lo tome de los hombros y lo senté de un golpe en la silla ―Piénsalo bien admite que soy tu hijo y nada te pasara― le dije con una sonrisa, él se arrodillo al suelo estaba muy mal.

Salí de aquel lugar y camine hasta donde estaba el evento, verifique que todo estaba bien y en el evento había música donde en estos momentos estaban unas chicas que yo conocía muy bien eran compañeras de mi hermano y entre ellas estaba la hija del señor Kinomoto que siempre nos miraba a los dos con ojos de amor.

Mire a mi hermano que estaba muy concentrado en el baile que estaba haciendo estas chicas yo solo sonreí, camine hasta donde estaba el control para abrir la compuerta y dejar entra el aire fresco y así dar inicio a la inauguración de la mega piscina del hotel del Cerezo.

La señal estaba lista y antes de que pudiera abrir la compuerta de cristal algo cayó del techo rompiendo el cristal era un cuerpo, todos gritaron al ver quien era la persona que estaba en medio de la piscina camine hasta llegar a donde estaba el cuerpo de la persona que nunca pensé que fuera.

Mire a mi hermano que estaba muy impresionado y al igual que la señorita Kinomoto que estaba muy asustada.

―Saca de aquí a la señorita Kinomoto― mi hermano me miro y salió con ella del lugar.

Mire a mi padre en el agua ya muerto su sangre estaba en el agua, pensé como había hecho esto y más en un día tan importante para el gran hotel del Cerezo.

Un señor estaba en su oficina aun en el suelo no podía levantarse se sentía muy mal, tomo su teléfono y marco el número de su única hija.

―Hola― dijo en voz baja escucho la hermosa voz de su hija.

― ¡Padre que paso! Regreso en unas semanas a Japón ― dijo la chica por teléfono.

―Mi niña…― suspiro con pesar ―No confíes en nadie ― dijo el señor colgando el teléfono sin escuchar en lo último que dijo su hija.

Miro una sobra de un hombre y solo cerro los ojos, sintió como fue arrastrado hasta el balcón y empujado en este cayendo en el techo de cristal de la nueva piscina del Hotel del Cerezo.

******************************************Continuara******************************


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Hotel del cerezo**

**Capítulo 2**

**Una chica misteriosa**

**Shaoran POV**

**Miro por la ventana como las flores de los cerezos van creciendo en aquellos árboles que es la vista principal del hotel, pronto será primavera y se sentirá un agradable calor en estos días.**

**A pasado ya hace 1 año desde que murió mi padre el hotel no se vino abajo gracias a mi gran esfuerzo y la cooperación de todos los empleados del hotel en seguir adelante como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, en el entierro de mi padre nadie lloro su partida es más sentí que era lo mejor para él que se haya suicidado así me aria las cosas más fáciles de ahora en adelante.**

**Escucho que alguien entra a mi oficina y doy vuelta para ver quién es la persona que me necesita, miro a mi hermano que entra con unas carpetas y las coloca en la mesa.**

― Le trague las carpetas que solicito― me miro ―Gerente Clow― bajo su cabeza y antes de que marchara le dije.

―Espera― el volteo a verme ―Esta noche es el cumpleaños de la señorita Kinomoto― lo mire y él sonrió.

―Si hoy es 1 de abril ― suspire con pesar saque de mi cajón una tarjeta de crédito y se la di.

―Ve a comprar algo bonito para ella― el sonrió y tomo la tarjeta.

―No crees que estamos jugando con ella Shaoran― me dijo mi hermano con una sonrsia.

―No lo creo ella es quien juega con nuestros sentimientos― me senté en la silla y tome una de las carpetas, mi hermano salió de la oficina sin decir más.

Pensé en lo que había dicho mi hermano aquella chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro, aquella sonrisa que me ponía realmente molesto por su inocencia que había en su cara eso lo que me disgustaba de la hija de Kinomoto.

―Niña tonta― dije cerrando la carpeta, suspire con pesar tenia que ir a festejar a esa mocosa en su cumpleaños casi ni me agradaba mucho pues creo que ella no tenia en claro los sentimientos de un amor.

― Tal vez trate de confundirnos ― saque de mi cajón una foto de una mujer la cual fue especial para mi desde que la conocí en la universidad y solo aquella mujer me hecho sentir algo especial, pero porque rayos siempre pensaba en aquella niña de ojos verde.

Metí la foto en el cajón donde estaba y me levante de mala gana de mi silla salí de mi oficina para ir a dar mi recorrido por el hotel para ver si todo estaba bien.

En ese recorrido me encontré con el señor Kinomoto que me dijo que fuéramos a dar un paseo tranquilo, desde que mi padre murió no hablamos más acerca de lo de la herencia de los Li pero sabía que tarde o temprano yo tendría en mis manos el Hotel del Cerezo y las demás empresas que por derecho me pertenece.

― Shaoran Clow pronto tendrás en tus manos el gran hotel que tanto has cuidado durante este tiempo― dijo el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa.

―Crees que la venganza ha sido completada con la muerte de él― le dije en un tono serio y el solo sonrió.

―No aun no solo falta una pequeña cosa― dijo mirándome a los ojos ―No tengas miedo yo estaré contigo― lo mire y suspire con pesar no confiaba ya en Kinomoto guardaba muchos secretos que aún no podía averiguar.

―Que falta para que yo tenga el control total del hotel― el me miro y un extraño ruido nos dejó sin terminar esa platica.

―No puede ser que este ella aquí― dijo el señor Kinomoto mirando hacia donde venía una mujer de estatura media, de pelo castaño claro, de piel blanca y traía un vestido en color verde olivo, la mujer venia contoneándose por el pasillo.

―¿Quién es ella? ― le dije sin quitar la mirada de esa mujer, la joven se acercó a nosotros y ella se quitó los lentes su mirada era igual a la hija de Kinomoto sus ojos eran de color verde igual a los de ella.

― ¡Hola Tio! ― dijo la mujer abrazando a Kinomoto el cual estaba sorprendido por el gesto que hiso la chica.

― Señorita Li ― dijo el y yo solo mire con sorpresa, no podía ser que esta niña sea la hija de Hien Li dijo de mi padre.

― Por fin estoy aquí en el hotel de mi padre ― dijo sonriendo, la mire esa sonrisa era igual a la de esa niña tonta.

― Vamos a tomar un poco de Té― dijo Kinomoto llevándola hacia el comedor del Hotel ―Gerente vaya por el té ― dijo al final y así que me retire la mire y ella también sonrió.

Lleve el té y unas galletas a la mesa donde estaban ellos, serví el té mire mejor a la chica que estaba sonriendo cálidamente eso realmente me molestaba.

―Tio dígame donde me voy a quedar ―dijo la joven sin quitar la mirada de Kinomoto.

― No es mejor que regreses a E.U. ― dijo Kinomoto con una sonrisa, la chica sonrio divertida.

― Oh no tio me quedare aquí en el hotel― dijo feliz y se levantó de la mesa ―Necesito una habitación Gerente del Hotel― me dijo a mi mirándome con esos ojos color verde jade, ella sonrio y se retiró sin decir más.

― ¿Qué debo hacer ahora señor Kinomoto? ― le dije mirándolo a los ojos él solo sonrió y me dijo.

― Dale un buen trato a la heredera del hotel― lo mire con enojo pues los únicos herederos eran mi hermano y Yo.

― Esta bien por esta vez― me levante de la silla y antes de irme le dije ―Pero espero que pronto se vaya― le dije molesto y salí para atender a la princesita en lo que necesitaba.

Me fui directo a recepción donde estaba ella solicitando la mejor habitación del hotel y antes de que terminara yo les dije a mis empleados.

― Por favor denle la mejor habitación a la señorita Li― ella sonrio y todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos de que ella estuviera aquí.

― En seguida señor Clow― me dijo el de recepción.

― Eriol por favor muéstrale la habitación― le dije al empleado que estaba allí para que la ayudara a trasladarse a la habitación.

Ella me miro y me dijo antes de irse.

― Gracias Gerente del Hotel ― sonrió y se fue de la misma forma con la que entro en el pasillo, me sentía extraño a su lado quien lo iba a imaginar que esa niña fuera mi hermana.

Realice mis actividades sin mas problemas en mas no me encontré con la niña de los ojos verdes era un alivio porque cada vez que la veía me sentía algo de odio por ella y por sus tontas sonrisa e inocencia que muestra en sus ojos.

― Ese color ―me dije a mi mismo el verde siempre fue mi color favorito y lo era.

Acomode unas carpetas en mi escritorio y alguien entro a mi oficina.

― Hermano vamos a la casa de Kinomoto por el cumpleaños de la señorita ― lo mire con una sonrisa.

― Y bien que le compraste a la niña ― me cruce de brazos y lo mire, él me enseño una caja de color rojo la abrí y mire lo que había allí

― Es una flor de cerezo, también esta gradado el collar con la fecha de hoy y el nombre de la señorita Kinomoto― tome el collar y mire que en la parte de atrás decía "Cerezo".

― Lindo de verdad― lo mire y le pregunte ―Así le dice el señor Kinomoto ― los dos sonreímos y nos fuimos a la dichosa fiesta.

Al llegar a la casa del señor Kinomoto no vimos mucha gente en su casa, pensé que como ella era popular en la universidad iba haber muchos chicos en la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos la señorita Kinomoto se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos y nos dijo.

― Que bueno que llegaron― nos miró y sonrió como odiaba que sonriera esa manera tan inocente.

― Señorita Kinomoto ― dijo mi hermano dándole el regalo que traíamos, la niña se sorprendió mucho y sonrió como siempre, note que se sonrojo y ella tomo el collar y me dijo.

― Li me puedes ayudar a colocármelo― ella se acercó a mí y se recogió el pelo para que yo pudiera colocarle el collar al acercarse a mí me vino un aroma a cerezas que siempre usaba esa niña.

― Listo ― la mire como siempre serio sin mostrar ninguna emoción y ella me sonrió y me dijo con su voz de niña.

― Gracias ― después ella tomo la mano de mi hermano y se fueron dejándome a mí solo, mire la casa y me llamo la atención una foto donde estaba los Kinomotos pero también estaba un hombre que nunca había visto durante todo este tiempo.

El chico era alto, pelo negro y ojos color café iguales a los del señor Kinomoto.

― Ese es mi hijo, Touya ― dijo el señor Kinomoto que estaba detrás de mi, deje la foto y lo mire a la cara.

― No lo conocía― le dije y el sonrió.

―Casi no viene a Japón ― él se sentó en la sala y yo lo imite.

― Esta noche no vendrá él al cumpleaños de su hermana― el no dijo nada en eso llego la señora Kinomoto y nos dijo.

― Es hora de partir el pastel ― los dos nos entramos al comedor donde estaba el pastel y estaba ella y mi hermano.

La noche trascurrió sin ningún problema pero esa noche no puede dormir en estar pensando en aquella mujer de ojos verdes que era mi hermana de sangre, como haría para que ella se fuera sin que saliera lastimada.

**************************************En una habitación de un hotel************************

Una mujer de pelo castaño y hermoso ojos color verde está mirando la ventana recuerda la última vez que hablo con su padre y recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo su padre, No confíes en nadie.

―Que es lo que me querías decir padre― dijo con tristeza ―Porque no estás conmigo en estos momentos y más en este día que es mi cumpleaños― miro en la mesa donde estaba un pequeño pastel.

Ella se acercó a la mesa y encendió la velita del pastel, sonrío con alegría y recordó cuando esta con su padres celebrando su cumpleaños, soplo la velita sin antes pedir su deseo.

―Padre voy a encontrar el asesino que destruyo mi vida― suspiro y corto el pastel.

******************************************Continuara*************************

**Sakura Li Kinomoto 24: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero que les guste este capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Hotel del cerezo**

**Capítulo 3**

**La Heredera**

**Shaoran POV**

**Desperté con un presentimiento de que el día de hoy no iba hacer fácil, me levante de mi cama y me vestí para hacer deportes como todas las mañanas salí a correr por la zona y mire que el señor Kinomoto también salió a correr con su perro.**

**Termine mis ejercicios matutinos y regrese a mi casa donde ya estaba el desayudo que preparo mi hermano, los dos desayunamos sin hablar de nada como todo los días.**

**Al entrar al hotel mire que todos estaba muy nerviosos y Eriol se acercó a mí y me dijo.**

― Señor Clow alguien coloco el discurso del señor Li en las bocinas del todo el hotel ― lo mire y fui directo a las cabinas de video y audio para que me explicaran lo que estaba pasando.

Al entrar todo estaba haciendo lo posible para apagar el audio que se escuchaba en el hotel era la voz de mi padre, no se podía parar hasta que alguien me dijo.

―Gerente Clow ― mire al chico que estaba realmente pálido ―Hay alguien en la oficia del señor Li ― me miro asustado, salí de aquella oficina hacia la oficina de mi padre.

Al entrar mire a las mujeres que hacían la limpieza asustadas diciendo que el espíritu de mi padre andaba por estos lugares, gruñí del coraje pues alguien estaba haciendo una broma muy pesada para todos lo que trabajaban en el hotel al igual que los huéspedes.

Mire que en el escritorio estaba un café recién hecho, un papel que estaba abierto y la ventana abierta, tome la hoja y ve que estaba escrito "Venganza" pase mi dedo por la palabra y la tinta se corrió.

Salí de aquella oficina hasta donde estaba aquella mujer de ojos verdes, yo sabía que ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando y lo sabía muy bien que ella coloco aquella grabación y la que entro en la oficina.

Toque en la puerta y nadie salió tome la tarjeta para poder entrar y ve que la mujer de ojos verdes estaba en el sillón brincando, estaba jugando un video juego de peleas.

― ¡Hey Gerente vamos a jugar quiere! ― ella sonrio y continuo en su juego, mire que ella traía los zapatos puestos y la ventana estaba abierta pero no le dije nada.

― Que bueno que está aquí Gerente Clow― mire a Eriol un poco agitado ― Esta señorita me trae de arriba para abajó con su desayuno desde hace 4 horas ― dejo el desayuno de la mujer.

La mire y ella continuo jugando sin decir nada, salí de la habitación tenía que hacer algo para que esa niña no hiciera más cosas como estas.

El hotel continuo con sus funciones si más, tenía que seguir con mis funciones pues había muchas personas muy importantes en el hotel.

Pero sabía que la chica no se quedaría así y lo hiso pues coloco una manta blanca envió un viendo donde estaba el señor Li dando un discurso pero este estaba cortado en tan forma que se oía "No fue suicidio, fue asesinato", cerré mis puños y gruñí de fastidio ahora si esta niña ya estaba en la lista negra.

Salí con dirección a la oficina de audio y video como lo esperaba estaba cerrado, tumbe la puerta sin más allí estaba ella colocando el video la empuje y la tome de las manos y le dije.

― No sabes lo que estás haciendo ― ella me miro con odio.

― Solo quiero que todo sepan que no fue suicido lo de mi padre ― dijo ella con enojo y se soltó de mi agarre ― Para ustedes fue un año para mi fue una eternidad― ella empezó a llorar.

― ¡ No sabes que a tu padre le costó mucho tener el éxito que ahora es el hotel! ― le dije ya molesto no quería perder la cordura y mantenerme tranquilo.

― Pero no sabes cómo me siento yo ― me dijo entre lágrimas ― Yo perdí a mi única familia, perdí a mis padres― ella empezó a llorar salió de aquel lugar sin decir más.

Tome el video y lo rompí sin más pero sentía un terrible dolor en el corazón porque sentía algo así por aquella mujer si no la conocía.

Me dirigí a la oficina a pensar sobre aquel sentimiento que ahora tenía y todo por esa mujer, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que alguien había entrado a la oficina.

― Clow Shaoran ― dijo una hermosa voz que yo conocía muy bien, allí parada enfrente de mi estaba la única mujer que hacia latir mi corazón.

― Meiling Wang ― ella sonrió, era muy hermosa su pelo negro largo, sus ojos color rubí y su piel blanca era de mi misma edad al igual que su estatura.

― Que te trae por aquí ― le dije y la ayude a sentarse en una de las sillas.

― Eres realmente un príncipe― ella sonrió y tomo mi mano con la de ella, sentía su calor en mis manos y en mi corazon.

― No deberías estar aquí ― le dije arrodillándome ante ella.

― Oh Shaoran eres muy bueno― con su otra mano acaricio mi cabeza ―No tengas miedo de lo que dirán la gente al verte conmigo una mujer viuda― bese su mano y me levante de aquel lugar.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― le dije sin verla a los ojos.

― Pues quería decirte que tuve un encuentro muy desagradable con una mujer ― no voltee a verla pero sentí que ella se paró de la silla se acercó a mí ― Era la señorita Li― la mire y ella trato de sonreí.

No sabía que decir tan solo nos quedamos mirando hacia la ventana por un largo tiempo, hasta que llegó el momento de la junta con los accionistas, aun sentía aquel presentimiento en mi interior.

**Señorita Li POV**

Me sentía tan desconcertada después de aquella llamada que mi padre me hiso, después todos aquellos hombres de negro que me siguieron por todos lados persiguiéndome haciéndome sentir miserable hasta que por fin llegue a Japón el día que no esperaba 1 de abril era mi cumpleaños pero tenía que averiguar quién era el asesino porque sabía que lo que sucedió con mi padre no era un suicidio si no fue un asesinato.

Al llegar al hotel del cerezo me pareció un paraíso con aquellos arboles de cerezo, sus flores en color rosa que volaban con el aire, antes de bajar les pedí que colocaran una alfombra roja para que yo bajara, tardaron mucho pero bueno.

Camine por el pasillo y hasta que ve al señor Kinomoto, el mejor amigo de mi padre lo abrace porque no sentía nada por aquel hombre, mire que a su lado estaba un hombre muy guapo de pelo castaño obscuro y ojos color ámbar.

Platique con los dos y me entraron las sospecha con ellos dos, me dieron la mejor habitación pero antes de llegar a la habitación mire un cuadro que estaba en recepción del hotel esa pintura la conocía muy bien.

― Es una pintura muy hermosa pues al señor Li le gustaba mirarla cuando andaba por el hotel ― mire al joven que me acompañaba que sonreía y hablaba muy bien de mi padre.

Al entrar a mi habitación le dije al joven que me dejara sola pues tenía que festejar mi cumpleaños como siempre sola.

En la noche como siempre tenia pesadillas y me levante cuando ya no pude mas, antes del amancer tuve que empezar mi venganza, coloque un audio de mi padre y fui a la oficina de mi padre coloque todo para que todos tuviera miedo.

Al bajar de la oficina sin que nadie se diera cuenta me encontré con una mujer de ojos violeta y pelo negro me sorprendi mucho antes de irme me dijo.

― Ten mucho cuidado pues el enemigo está cerca ― la mire que aquella mujer no tenía ninguna expresión y su rostro era muy pálido.

Me fui rápido hasta mi habitación sabía que pronto llegaría el joven que me llevo hasta allí su nombre era Eriol, me puse a jugar un video juego y cuando menos lo pensé allí estaba él.

Sabía que había muchas personas muy importantes estaban en el hotel así que tuve que hacer algo más drástico, colocar un viendo donde estaba mi padre diciendo que no fue suicidio si no asesinato, tenía que salir rápido para no ser descubierta pero era muy tarde pues el Gerente Clow ya estaba allí adentro de la oficina diciéndome un monto de cosas no podía más llore y fue muy humillante.

Queria quitarme este mal sabor y fui a la tienda que se encontraba en el hotel, mire había una gran variedad de vestidos, zapatos, bolsas, pantalones en fin empecé a buscar algo que me gustaba.

Tome un abrigo que era muy hermoso pero antes de si me lo llevaba mire a una mujer vestida de negro, pelo largo y negro, ojos color rubí y piel blanca sabía quién era.

― La viuda de Wang ― le dije acercándome a ella la mire ella traía el mismo abrigo que yo.

― Parece ser que a mi se me ve mejor el abrigo ya que soy una mujer― sonrió ―Y no una niña― dijo volteando a verme a los ojos.

― Pues esta bien por lo menos no tengo aroma de flores secas ― le dije sonriendo.

― No eres mas que una niña mimada― se fue dejándome allí ,me mire al espejo y me dije a mi misma.

― Es mejor ser así que lamentar la vida que llevas― trate de sonreír.

Me quite el abrigo y salí sin más pero antes escuche que había una junta de accionistas, sonreí con malicia y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Sabia que todos están allí asi que entre como toda una reina claro saludándolos a todos y claro sorprendiéndoles.

― Hola a todos― me quite las gafas ― Creo que no están de buen humor el día de hoy― puse mi cara de niña regañada.

― No es eso señorita Li tan solo que no la esperábamos ― mire al señor Kinomoto que sonreía ― Que la trae por aquí― dijo el mirándome.

Me senté en la silla de mi padre y mire que todos reclamaban por qué había hecho eso, estaba realmente cómoda en la silla mientras que los accionistas decían.

― Pero como puede está sentada en la silla del presidente Li ― todos estaba muy molestos, mientras yo estaba disfrutando el momento de estar sentada en la silla donde estaba mi padre.

― Es súper cómoda, ¿qué marca es?― dije dando vueltas en la silla muy divertida.

― Señorita Li preséntese― dijo el señor Kinomoto ― Ella es Sakura Li ― sonreí cuando dijo mi nombre sin mirarlos salude con mi mano y les dije.

― ¡Hi! ― les dije y los mire a los ojos.

― Bien como sabe señorita Li estamos diciendo que pronto recibirá un premio su padre― dijo Kinomoto sentándose a mi lado. Mire que el gerente estaba de malas, me miraba realmente con odio.

― Pues yo recibiré ese premio― dije con una sonrisa ― Ya me imagino con un vestido muy hermoso― todo se quedaron sorprendidos ante mis palabras.

Los Dias pasaron y la tensión estaba más fuerte pues el Gerente Clow solo me estaba vigilando pero yo era más astuta tenía que investigarlo así que entre a su casa sin que nadie me viera, mire todo el lugar y lo que me llamo la atención fue un cuadro donde había un árbol de cerezo.

Me metí hasta su recamara y ve que tenía muchas corbatas y relojes de todos lo tamaños pero algo me llamo la atención ese reloj lo conocía.

― Este reloj es de mi padre ― lo tome entre mis manos y lo revise en efecto era de él, como lo sabia pues estaba grabado.

Recuerdo que le mencione al Gerente que el reloj de mi padre no estaba en sus pertenencias que alguien lo tomo y solo dijo que lo buscaría.

― Maldito ― dije con coraje quería golpearlo, no quería sacarlo del hotel.

Me lleve el reloj y fui hasta el escritorio para revisar que encontraría y otra gran sorpresa en un folder estaba mi información y fotos mías.

― Ya te tengo Clow― dije con rabia pero alguien me asusto.

― ¿Que hace aquí señorita Sakura Li? ― voltee y lo mire allí estaba el hermano de Clow.

― Nada― dije cerrando el folder ― Solo pasaba por aquí― dije con una voz suave y el sonrió.

― Sospecha sobre mi hermano― me dijo sin quitarme la mirada.

Yo solo sonreí y salí sin decir más pero alcance a escuchar lo que me dijo al final.

― Él no es el culpable ― no sé porque lo dijo así que me dirigí hasta donde estaba el Gerente Clow pero fui detenida por el mayordomo Wei, me dijo que si entraba así me iría muy mal con él pero eso no me detuvo entre.

El gerente esteba con un huésped especial pero no me importaba, tome el vino y se lo derrame en su cabeza.

― Eres un mentiroso― le dije con enojo ― Este reloj es de mi padre― se lo enseñe pero él me miro con odio y me tomo de la mano salimos los dos, Wei quería detenerlo pero no pudo.

Me llevo hasta donde estaba aquella alberca donde había muerto mi padre y me dijo.

―Aquí murió el señor Li― lo mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ― Fue suicidio, porque no lo puedes entender― me solté de su agarre y le dije.

―Explícame esto― le enseñe el reloj y el lo tomo de mal modo.

―Este reloj es mío― lo mire con sorpresa ―Tu padre me lo regalo― baje la cabeza todo era tan confuso.

― Pero yo…― le dije sin saber que era lo que quería decirle.

― ¡Deja ya de estar jugando al detective! ― lo mire a los ojos ― Tu padre construyó un gran imperio no creo que quieras acabar con todo lo que el hiso por años― de mis ojos salían lagrimas me voltee para que no me miraba.

Sentí que el salió del lugar dejándome en aquella alberca donde había muerto mi padre, por mi mente vino aquel día donde todos estaba festejando la inauguración y justo en el momento mi padre cayo desde el techo y todos corrieron de miedo.

Entre despacio a la alberca en lo que no era muy hondo y el agua llego a mis piernas llore porque nadie puedo ayudarlo a que no fuera tan horrible aquella escena.

Después sentí un golpe por atrás y sentí que alguien me tomaba por pelo, alguien me metió en el agua y trataba de ahogarme yo quería soltarme de aquel sujeto pero no podía ya no tenía mucha fuerza el agua llegaba a mi boca y a mi nariz después ya no sentía mas todo se volvió obscuro.

***************************************Continuara*******************************

**Sakura Li Kinomoto 24: Hola Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, ahora saben quién es la señorita Li, pronto sabrán como se llama la hija de Kinomoto, bien el misterio sigue y poco a poco sabrán lo que pase…no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo que esta súper bueno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**La historia es mia y no hay imitaciones, tampoco hay permiso de adaptarla a otra serie…sorry.**

**Hotel Del Cerezo**

**Capítulo 4**

**Perfume de Cerezo**

**Shaoran POV**

Mire el video que había hecho ella y mire aquel hombre que era mi padre en la pantalla, cerré mi puño con enojo como había hecho todos esto, porque nos había abandonado a mi madre y nosotros.

Tome el disco y lo avente con enojo hacia la pared vendo como este se rompía en pedacitos, salí de aquel lugar más que enojado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza esa niña me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Y pensé que este día no podía ser más peor pero no la niña entro como si nada a la sala de accionista sentándose en la silla de mi padre lo que me dio coraje porque quien tenía que sentarse en aquel lugar era yo.

Al llegar a mi casa me recosté en mi cama y mire el techo sabía que este día que estaba a punto de terminar fue el más terrible e irritante, sentí que alguien había entrado a mi cuarto y levante la mirada allí estaba mi hermano Shen Clow.

― Hermano ― dijo Shen con mucha calma y saco de su abrigo una carta, me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos eso me hiso sentir algo mal.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le dije levantándome, él me dio la carta y ve que era de mi madre.

― Me habías dicho que ella se fue del país, me mentiste― lo mire a la cara y el estaba llorando por lo que había leído.

― Dejame te explico lo que sucedió ― me levante de la cama y él solo se hiso para atrás.

― No tienes por qué explicarme si todo lo se― él salió de mi cuarto corriendo hasta su habitación y lo mire estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

―A donde vas a ir ― le dije aun parado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, si cruzar la línea que yo mismo coloque.

Desde aquel dia en que nos fuimos con el Tio Kinomoto, mi hermano siempre preguntaba porque me dejaba de ese señor él me había visto golpeado y humillado por culpa de este señor, yo solo le dije que a él no le importaba que todo lo que quería yo se lo daría sin importar que.

Antes de que saliera del cuarto lo detuve no quería que saliera de esta forma, pero el solo me miro con enojo.

― Ahora que vas a ser conmigo lo mismo que el señor Kinomoto hace contigo― lo mire con enojo y el solo se soltó de mi agarre.

― No quiero que t5e vayas con ella― se lo dije estaba realmente enojado y no quería mi hermano estuviera con mi madre en aquel lugar de mala muerte.

― Crees que iré con ella ― me miro y sonrio de lado ― Ella nunca nos buscó ni por un momento― mi hermano paso de lado y antes de que saliera de la casa lo detuve.

― No te vas― le dije tomándolo de nuevo del brazo ― Por favor― lo mire a los ojos y el solo se soltó y mire como mi pequeño hermano salía de la casa.

No podía dejarlo que se fuera, era joven y él no conocía realmente la vida.

Cuando salí detrás de él mi hermano este corrió a un lado y yo lo imite hasta que se topó con un carro donde bajaba una hermosa señorita que ambos conocíamos muy bien.

― Shen ― dijo la chica acercándose a él ― Que te sucedió― abrazando a mi hermano.

― Lizzy Kinomoto ― dijo mi hermano aceptando aquel abrazo, yo sabía que algo allí había con ellos dos después de todo eran de la misma edad.

― Shen es mejor regresar a Casa― le dije mirando a la hija de Kinomoto.

― No quiero ― dijo mi hermano tomando la mano de ella, lo mire con enojo él no sabía que esto estaba mal y si el sentía algo especial por ella sería su fin.

― No nos vamos ahora― lo tome del brazo y lo jale.

― Vamos Gerente Clow ― ella me miro con aquellos ojos de color verde tan intensos como los de la señorita Li.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ― mire al señor Kinomoto.

― Nada― le dije secamente y tome de la mano a mi hermano ― Nos vamos― mi hermano me miro.

― No quiero ― ya era suficiente me estaba tentando y se lo estaba buscando.

― Vamos Gerente Clow, deja que se quede Shen en mi casa― dijo la chica tomando la mano de Shen.

― Deja que se quede, Clow ― dijo el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien cuales eras sus intenciones con mi hermano, no era bueno que él estuviera en su casa.

― Esta bien solo por esta noche ―le dije soltando la mano de mi hermano, la chica me sonrió como odiaba que lo hiciera y sentí ese aroma a cerezo.

― ¡Gracias! ― ella sonrió y tomo de la mano de mi hermano ― Vamos hacer una noche de películas de Terror― ella entro a la casa de Kinomoto y yo solo suspire pues tendría que ayudar a mi hermano con sus miedos.

― Algo te tiene mal Shaoran― me dijo Kinomoto.

― Por ahora lo dejare con ella pero Shen tiene que estar a mi lado― le dije aun molesto por todo lo que había pasado.

― Sabes que no le haría daño a tu hermano― lo mire con el ceño fruncido pues sabía muy bien que Kinomoto nos odiaba mucho por el simple hecho de ser un Li.

― Aun así prefiero que este conmigo― le dije ― Me retiro― hice una reverencia y me retire sin decir más.

― No le haría daño a él pues es alguien muy importante para mi hija― escuche eso ultimo de Kinomoto.

Al día siguiente me levante y fui directo al Hotel todo andaba muy bien pronto llegaría un nuevo huésped que era muy importante para mi.

Mande a mi personal a que todo estuviera muy bien y antes de recibirlo me encontré con una joven de pelo negro y ojos color violeta.

― Sabes que no quieres hacerle daño― la mire sin entender nada ― Su perfume te embriagara y terminar locamente enamorado de ella― me miro y extendió su mano en ella había una flor de cerezo.

― Señorita Tomoyo― dijo Eriol que estaba buscándola y sonrió a encontrarla ― Gerente ― me saludo con una reverencia.

― Ella es ― le dije señalando a la chica que estaba enfrente de mi.

― Ella es la señorita Tomoyo es hija del fallecido CEO de la familia D. ― la mire y pase a su lado.

―Creo que no está bien― le dije a Eriol en un susurro y el sonrió.

― Yo creo que es interesante― me fui sin decir más y camine por los pasillos del hotel hasta detenerme en un lugar muy especial para mi padre, allí había un cuadro de un hermoso lago lleno de flores de colores que me recordaba la casa donde vivía cuando era pequeño.

Pronto llegaría a la persona que estaba esperando así que tenía que tener todo bajo control después de esta vivista tendría que mandar a quitar ese cuadro y desmantelar la oficina de mi padre.

Estaba cenando con mi visitante en eso escuche la voz de esa mujer que estaba discutiendo con Wei una persona que tenía toda mi confianza.

La mire a los ojos y ella me miro con odio tanto que sus ojos verdes ya no eran brillantes si no obscuros, me reclamo por un reloj que tenía en las manos de inmediato la tome de la muñeca de su mano y la saque de aquel lugar no quería que mi visitante supiera quien era ella.

La lleve hasta la alberca donde había muerto mi padre y le arrebate el reloj que era mío, le explique que fue un regalo de su padre y que dejar de hacer tonterías por lo que había construido su padre por tener un gran hotel.

Me marche aun molesto por lo que había hecho en la cena, la mire allí parada mirando al cielo donde cayó mi padre en la alberca y ella entro a la alberca en lo más bajo no en la más profundo.

Recordé lo miserable que era mi vida por ella, recordé cuando tenía 3 años un día escuche con mis padres los cuales estaban discutiendo.

― _Ella es la mujer que estaba esperando, la mujer que ha estado conmigo en cada momento, no es codiciosas ni orgullosa, ni odiosa como tu Irean― mi madre le dio una bofetada a mi padre._

― _¡Por lo menos tengo decencia y no me acosté con un hombre casado y tampoco estaba esperando un hijo fuera del matrimonio!― me quede sorprendido por esa noticia._

― _Ese hijo que esta esperando Nadeshiko es el fruto de nuestro amor― mi padre miro a mi madre con enojo ― Es mejor divorciarnos a Shaoran, a nuestro hijo que está por nacer y a ti no les faltarán nada― mi madre contenía las lágrimas y le dijo a mi padre._

― _¡No quiero nada de ti y nunca volverás a ver a nuestros hijos!― antes de salir mi madre le dijo ― Espero que no seas feliz a lado de esa mujer y tu bastardo― corrí hacia la sala pues mi madre estaba a punto de salir del despacho y no quería que me viera en la puerta y que escuche lo que discutía con mi padre._

Desde ese día mi madre lloro mucho y además estaba dolida por todo lo que había descubierto de mi padre y de su amante la cual estaba casada con otro, el divorcio se dio y como lo dijo mi madre en aquella ocasión no permitió que conociera a mi hermano, mi padre no volvió a buscarnos.

Sentí un gran resentimiento hacia ella pues por su culpa mi hermano no pudo tener la familia que tanto quería para él, por ella mi familia se había dividido camine silenciosamente hasta llegar a atrás de ella y la tome por detrás de la cabeza tome su pelo e hice que se callera al suelo de la piscina, su cara estaba en el agua la sumergí hasta que no pudiera respirar.

Ella trato de defenderse pero mi peso era demasiado, la fuerza también pero después ve que ya no se podía defender la solté y salí de la alberca dejándola allí dentro de esta.

Termine de realizar los pendientes que tenía y me marche a la casa de los Kinomotos para ir a recoger a mi hermano, no lo iba a dejar allí.

― Bienvenido Gerente Clow― me dijo la esposa del señor Kinomoto.

Entre a la casa y la salude con una reverencia.

― ¿Dónde está Shen? ― le dije y ella sonrió.

― Le voy a visar que estas aqui― la mujer se marchó dejándome solo en la sala.

― Tenías que asegurar que ella estaba muerta, Shaoran― mire al señor Kinomoto que me miraba como siempre con un odio.

― No se a que se refiere― me encogí de hombros y fingi no saber nada.

― Crees que me engañas Shaoran, yo se muy bien quien eres tu― me tomo de la muñeca de mi mano y apretó fuertemente ― Tengo pruebas de que como trataste de matar a la señorita Li― lo mire y él sonrió.

― Si lo sabia porque me preguntaba― el me soltó cuando escucho las voces de su hija y mi hermano.

― Vamos a casa Shen ― lo mire y el solo suspiro, se acercó a mí y se despidió de la señorita Kinomoto.

Mire a Kinomoto y el solo sonrió, durante el camino Shen no me dijo nada sobre lo que había pasado.

― Shen― lo tome del brazo y él se solto.

― No te perdono que me hayas mentido sobre mi madre ― lo mire ― No quiero verla pues ella nunca le he importado ― antes de que se marchara le dije.

― Ella ha preguntado por ti y le he dicho que estas bien― él me miro ― Que eres un buen chico, amable y honesto― el bajo la mirada como queriendo llorar, me acerque más a él para poder abrazarlo pero alguien tenía que interrumpir.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Wei que estaba realmente preocupado.

― Dime que sucedió ―le dije algo molesto.

― La señorita Kinomoto sufrió un accidente ― lo mire sin ninguna expresión.

― Y que…me necesitan ― el solo se sorprendió y mi hermano hablo.

― ¡Pero ella esta bien! ― me gire para verlo y estaba preocupado por ella.

― Si esta bien pero por poco muere ahogada en la alberca donde murió el señor Li― mi hermano mostraba realmente una preocupación.

― Esta bien mañana la iremos a visitar― Wei se retiró y mi hermano me miro.

― Porque Shaoran, ella es nuestra hermana― lo mire con enojo, ella no era mi hermana y no la quería.

― No es nuestra hermana― le dije molesto.

― Aun así yo la considero mi hermana― lo mire con sorpresa y él se marchó sin decir nada más.

Al día siguiente tenía un gran dolor de cabeza por no haber dormido bien, realice mis actividades y me encamine hasta la habitación de la señorita Li.

Al entrar a la habitación me encontré con mi hermano, el cual estaba hablando con ella muy cálidamente eso me dio mucho coraje.

― Parece que ha preocupado a todos, señorita Li― ella me miro con enojo ― Hasta tiene a mi hermano a su lado― mi hermano me miro sin saber porque le decía eso.

― Su hermano es muy amable ― dijo ella sin dejarme de mirar ― Gracias por su preocupación joven Shen― ella le sonrió y mi hermano se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentando, paso a mi lado sin decir más.

Ella me miro seria y yo me acerque despacio al pie de la cama y le dije.

― Tienes que marcharte de este país, no debiste volver ― ella me miro y ella saco de su sabana una Tablet y reproducción un video.

Era yo y ella en la alberca donde se veía como la tome y la sumergí en la piscina.

― ¿Por qué me quiere matar, Clow Shaoran? ― Ella me miro.

― Hay muchos motivos pero no seré yo quien se los revele― me acerque más a ella ― Es mejor que se vaya porque la próxima no fallare― le dije mirándola a la cara, un olor a cerezas me embargo era su perfume que estaba en mi nariz. Ella me seguía mirando del mismo modo y me di la vuelta para salir pero ella me detuvo diciéndome algo.

― Tú no eres malo, tu hermano me dijo que tú eres muy bueno y que tenía que confiar en ti que estando a tu lado no me pasara nada― la mire con sorpresa ― Alguien te pago para que hicieras eso…aun así te perdono por lo que me hiciste y te mostrare que puedo ganarme tu confianza, Shaoran― me sonrió débilmente y algo en mi corazón se sentía cálido.

Porque ella había dicho aquellas palabras no que le había dicho mi hermano, solo tenía que asegurarme que mi hermano no le haya dicho que parentesco teníamos con ella.

*****************************************Continuara*******************************

**Sakura Li Kinomoto 24: Hola Chicas espero les guste este capítulo nuevo, la historia está en el punto calve de todo y lamento decirles que será pequeña no tan extensa, dijo que habrá pocos capítulos revelando cada secreto que guarda cada personaje…Bueno espero que dejen comentarios sobre el capitulo y próximamente subiré otro….bye bye…**


End file.
